OK KO - Let's Trick or Treat!
by G-Pool
Summary: It's Halloween at Lakewood Plaza Turbo! Things get out of hand when a sociopath rears his head into all the fun.


The setting sun begins to cast a dim shadow overhead, streetlights are popping on, and decorations are lighting up all throughout Lakewood Plaza Turbo. Carved pumpkins and ghastly ghoul portraits reside in windows, doorsteps, anywhere they will fit really. Shortly thereafter the sounds of laughing children and fun-loving heroes begin to fill the area. Halloween had finally come!

The door to the Fitness Dojo swings open as Carol, dressed as a stereotypical nurse, exits along with her bouncing bundle of joy KO. Dawning the iconic orange gi of his favorite martial artist hero Goku, KO was holding a large sack to collect candy. Carol knelt down to look her boy in the eye.

"Alright sweetie, your friends are gonna meet you right over there in front of Gar's any minute now but if you need anything I'll be right here"

"Thanks mommy!" KO replied with a huge grin

Just then KO notices some of his friends are walking up to the plaza right now.

"Enid! Red Action! Happy Halloween!" he shouts to the couple

"Happy Halloween to you too KO" Enid replies. "You look like you're ready to go super saiyan for some candy"

KO spins around and pretends to power up

"Yeah! This is the best night ever! I like your costumes too!"

"Thanks little guy" Red Action replied.

Enid painted her skin to look like orange fur, with a blonde wig and furry ears on the top of her head. She's got a white t-shirt, overalls with one strap down, a pink laptop in her arm, and a little black dot on her nose. Red also painted herself a lite blue hue and dawned a school girl's outfit. She's got a black wig on, large metal looking gloves and a big red "n" painted on her forehead.

"We would have been here earlier, but you know Enid's mom and how she gets around this time of year" Red said.

*cutaway to the front door of Enid's house, boarded up with dozens of boards. The door is shaking from how hard it is being banged on from the inside by the spooky loving mother*

"I really do appreciate you helping with my makeup" Enid says to her hot hot gf "And helping me keep my mom from doing something absolutely embarrassing, like every year"

The two slap five and grin at each other when they feel a sudden rumble. A van pulls up absolutely blasting the theme song to Grand Theft Auto San Andreas. As it pulls to a stop Rad steps out, wearing a tight, white tank top and blue jeans.

"Sup ladies, sup KO" he says as he strides over, "I'm glad to see I'm not the only one repping the best console generation, love your Crash Bandicoot outfits. That Goku costume is super rad too KO!"

"Thank you Rad!" KO cheers "I don't know who you are but it is a very cool costume!"

Rad scoffs.

"Of course you don't know KO, it's before your time. The poor kids of this generation won't be able to experience such a masterpiece of gaming."

Enid smirks and rolls her eyes as she lifts up KO.

"Yeah yeah we get it, anyway let's go see Mr. Gar and see if he's got any candy for our cute little buddy here."

The group makes their way to the Bodega, where Mr. Gar is sitting in a folding lawn chair with a bowl of candy next to him.

"Heeey Mr. Gar!" KO shouts as they arrive.

"Bodegamen!" Mr. Gar shouts back. "Oh and, hello Red Action."

Gar gives her costume a once over.

"So uh, does that "n" stand for, what I think it does?"

"It's Nina, Mr. Gar." Red replies. "I'm Nina Cortex, and Enid is Coco Bandicoot from the same series."

"Oh!" He announces. "Very, very good then. Uh, just take some candy please"

As Gar presents the bowl to everyone a scream is heard heading towards them. The crowd is parted by Potato, the small rabbit boy, screaming and running.

"HELP! I NEED A HERO!"

As the sound of a cry for help falls on his ears KO immediately jumps to the rescue, with his friends stepping forward as well.

"What's wrong Potato?" KO asks

"It-it-it's Colewort! He and I were just about to start trick or treating when this really big guy in a white mask came and grabbed him! He was gonna get me too so I ran!"

Mr. Gar steps forward

"This is really serious son, do you know which way he went?"

"I-I'm not sure... I was too panicked to see him..."

Rad speaks up this time.

"I think I've got a pretty good idea of who would want to do something to ruin Halloween" he says gesturing across the street to Boxmore.

"Good thinking Rad!" Gar states. "Enid! KO! You two go with Rad and check out Boxmore! I'll stay here in case any more trouble rears its head around here."

"Sir, yes sir!" The trio answers with a salute. The three head across the street and Enid knocks on the door.

"Go away! We're closed!" a raspy voice shouts from behind the door.

"Open up Boxman we know it's you!" Enid shouts, still slamming on the door.

The door slides open and inside Boxman is standing, dressed as some sort of werewolf in a sheep covered pajama shirt. Behind him are his whole family of robots as well as Professor Venomous and Fink dressed as all kinds of monsters, save for Fink who is begrudgingly a pink princess. From a skeleton Darryl, to a witch Shannon, whatever Ernesto is covered in eye balls and a horn. Enid shakes her head, remembering why she's here.

"Alright, where's Colewort?"

"Who?" Boxman replies "I don't know what that is, but I've been here all night with my family! Even villains take some holidays off you know!"

"Hmmm, this story seems to be legit." Rad prods "But will any of your robots provide an alibi?"

Darryl raises his hand

"I can I can!" Darryl hits a button and his eyeball turns into a tv projection of the entire group practicing some strange dance. "I've been recording the whoooole thing so we'll be able to look back on this wonderful family occasion!"

After analyzing the tape the three heroes sigh. Boxman shuts the door and sends them home. Just as they return to the plaza another scream is heard, this time in front of the bodega itself! Mr. Gar is holding down Brendan from the framing shop, his elbow charged and ready to take the bear's head off.

"Come on man I said I didn't do anything!" He lets out.

"Yeah well I say we don't have anyone looking more suspicious than you right now, so you better talk and tell us where the kid is!"

His elbow cocks like a gun as Bernard let's out a squeal. Once again, Potato runs through the plaza crowds screaming in terror. Mr. Gar drops Bernard and stands up right, Bernard scrambles away.

"Did you see him again Potato?" Enid asks

"Yeah! I was over there with Silver Spark and he showed up again! She was fighting him off and told me to run for help!"

"Carol!?" Gar shouted.

"Mommy!?" KO shouted.

The crew looks to the Fitness center and sees no one over there. They quickly rush to that end of the plaza in hopes to find her. Looking in the center, behind it, and even in the ditch to no avail. The team regroups in front of the plaza.

"Alright Bodegamen, listen up" Gar announced. "We've got something real serious on our hands if even Carol couldn't take this guy down. Be on your toes and ready for anything."

"Yes sir!" They all reply.

The group huddles together, watching each other's back. Gar suddenly feels something in his bones that compels him to look up. On top of the plaza he sees it. A large silhouette of a man, just barely able to make out the plain mask on his face. He disappears into the shadows as Gar signals to his team and leads them into the action.

Landing on top of the plaza the group takes their battle stance, ready for anything. Moments pass before they realize they are totally alone.

"Are you sure you saw someone Mr. Gar?" Enid asked.

"I coulda sworn, I mean he was almost as big as me so it would be pretty hard to mistake it" He replied.

Suddenly the group hears a loud banging coming from a large crate against the wall. Rad gently uses his finger beam to safely open it from a distance. As soon as there is some give in the boards it bursts from the inside, revealing Carol and Colewort.

"CAROL!" Mr. Gar shouts as he helps her up. "What happened here? We need to know everything!"

Carol rubs her head.

"I don't know, one second I was talking with Potato, and the next I get clonked on my head and woke up here. But hey! I found Colewort!"

She holds up the snoozing broccoli boy.

The lights in the plaza suddenly go out. A few screams of surprise come from the crowd below as the rescue team up top stays vigilant. The power quickly comes back on, revealing the large man in question standing in the middle of the crowd.

"TH-THAT'S HIM!" Potato shouts as he barrels away from the area. The crowd follows his lead and begins to vacate the area.

Rad jumps first into the fray and shoots a finger beam at the intruder. His beam only lasts for a second before the hulking figure grabs it and throws it aside, sending the alien along with it.

"RAD!" Enid shouts. She and KO jump down and begin blasting the beast of a man with power punches and flaming kicks.

Like an angel, Gar leaps off of the plaza screaming as his elbow is ready for impact. Slamming into the figure they leave a huge crater and a dust cloud covering the scene. As the dust fades Mr. Gar is climbing out of the pit that he made. He brushes his hands off indicating a job well done. The team congratulates each other, Rad regroups and lets the crowd know he's okay. Suddenly from behind them the group hears clapping. They turn around to see an elderly man in a trench coat, seemingly applauding their heroism.

"Good show everyone absolutely good show!" He exclaims.

"Um, thank you, but who are you mister?" KO asks.

"Oh forgive me, where are my manners," he replies. "My name is Dr. Sam Loomis, I've been tracking down that maniac for years now. You see he is no ordinary human like you or I. Whatever sense of humanity he may have had at some point in his life has left him long ago. He is a criminal who has murdered countless of innocent individuals."

"Gee mister that sure is scary," replied KO with a worried look on his face. "Why would someone do something so evil?"

Dr. Loomis kneels down to face KO.

"You see son, when a cartoon series is mistreated or ends to soon it often has a comeback with much more mature themes to suit the older age of its original fans."

"I don't really get it, but ok!" KO said.

Gar turned around to get another look at the assailant, only to find an empty crater in the parking lot.

"W-where'd he go?" Gar asks.

Dr. Loomis quickly jumps up to look into the pit, seeing that this old game of cat and mouse isn't over quite yet. He stamps his foot and begins to jog off.

"Well thank you for your help!" he calls. "It was nice meeting you heroes! Stay safe!"

The heroes watch as this strange old man disappears into the horizon. The crowd slowly begins to reform at the plaza to see if it is safe to continue enjoying in the festivities. Red Action emerges from the crowd.

"Looks like the coast is clear everybody!" She announces. "So let's get this party rolling!"

With that everyone in the plaza begins to boogie and dance with one another. Carol and Gar indulge in some fun as well. Enid and Red Action get up close and personal with each other. Rad busts it down as best he can. KO bounces around seeing how much fun his friends and family are having.

From inside the Boxmore building Lord Boxman watches all the do-gooders have fun. He snarls and closes the blinds behind him.

"Alright everyone let's take it from the top! You all have to come take a pizza from my hands in the right order as Shannon holds me in place. It is all riding on you to finish the scene up Darryl!"

The family proceeds to act out this comedic scene. We see a panning shot of the plaza, with everyone having fun. The Cactus Crew chanting as they TP a local business, the elementary students sit in a circle and trade candy, A Real Magic Skeleton and Brendan chill by the punch bowl. Off the highway we see Dr. Loomis walking toward the Danger Zone when a truck stops next to him. Nick Army and Joff offer a ride to the old man, who gladly accepts their help. Sure, it was scary, but this is a Halloween night that everyone will remember forever.


End file.
